The world begins with us?
by Connecticut
Summary: it's kinda the main plot of TWEWY just some changes to it.Beat x Oc and Joshua x Oc other chapters are secret rated T for Language only in some chapters.
1. The Fing Game: F for FABULOUS!

God this sucked first I was brought into the damn game and then I lost the freakin' game, and had two choices be erased or erase others, and I really didn't wanna be erased. I thought back to all the reapers I had met, Karyia, Uzuki, Tenho, BJ, 777; they were all nice guys and girl who in some way helped me out, then I thought of the others Sho, Konishi, Higawazigawa and that jerk that got me in this evil game in the first place Kitaniji; all the people who I would've loved to erase if I had a chance in the first place. I decided I would become a reaper, but a reaper like Kariya who sometimes tried to kinda help players out and played by the rules and only erased a player when he had to, whether out of sheer laziness, or because he knew what it was like to be a player. The next thing I saw was a bright flash of light while hearing a voice say, "it's too bad she lost the game she was a good soul, right Kitaniji." God how I desperately wanted to scream out that it's his fault I was in the game in the first place!

The next thing I remember was my back was throbbing in pain from the reaper wings newly coming from my back. As I carefully hoisted myself up and slowly regained my eyesight, seeing Kariya and Uzuki hovering over me(well not latterly but you know what I mean) "Finally kid I thought you'd never wake up you've been out for a week, a game is starting this week." Karyia said smiling down at me."Yeah it's about time twerp, Kariya wouldn't move until he was sure you were okay .Do you know who close he was to getting erased because he didn't erase anyone!" She screamed at me causing the other reapers in the room to back away from the scene. "Um I'm sorry Uzuki, next time I'm totally unconscious and out of it I'll make sure that Kariya doesn't get worried about me. How does that sound?" I replied trying really hard to keep my temper down and not be pegged as that second bitchy girl."By the way are you guys like dating ?" I said looking between Kariya and Uzuki. The only answer I got was both of them turning a lovely shade of pink."W-was that the question u said you wanted to ask us when you were players?" Kariya said regaining his composure."YOUR SO LUCKY THAT U DIDN"T ASK THAT OR YOU WOULD"VE BEEN ERASED BEFORE YOU COULD SAY LOLLIPOP!!!!!!!" Uzuki shrieked, causing several reapers to fall off the bar chairs in the room."Oh so you guys are dating, I always thought you guys would be a cute couple." I replied grimacing since I my head was currently getting a migraine from the shriek. "Um Kariya, do you have a box of pocky I can eat?" I asked noticing a lack of pocky in my wind breakers huge pockets. "Here, I had a feeling you would be asking for some, but your pocky obsession is bad you know?" Kariya said smiling. "You mean like your lollipop obsession?" I asked giggling."Ah….Touché." he replied chuckling. "Come on twerp, let's get you outta here so you can explore a little before the next game starts." Uzuki said helping me get to my feet. Quickly a ran out of the room and out into the station underpass, where I quickly rushed over to CAT street and passed by Udagawa to see Sho aiming a gun at some silver haired kid who was pointing a gun back at Sho and a weird kid with orange hair and awesome huge retro headphones in the middle of the fight just sitting on the ground in fear. I was tempted to stop and watch what was going to happen but decided against it because it was probably going to be too horrible to watch for me.

When I got to CAT street I practically knocked over some skater guy who I was half the size of and a little kid , the guy had blonde hair and really bright baby blue eyes which made me stop and just stare at him, the girl was like a mini version of him except she seemed shyer, as the blonde kid turned around to in his words "Find who the heck ran into him and give him a BEAT DOWN!" at that I said that's when he finally noticed me staring at him, and walked up to me then he accidently hit me with his skate board when walking away from me , then my world went black . The next thing I knew I was in some café, then I noticed that I was in the WildKat, my destination. Then I saw him, Mr. H and rushed over and hug attacked him." Hi Mr.H!" I said resisting from totally making a scene "He He Hey Katie, I see you became a reaper" he replied carefully unwrapping my arms from his waist." So I take it you lost the game and had no other choice then" Mr.H said looking down at me sadly." "Yeah, it was my only choice really." I replied looking down at my feet feeling suddenly miserable. "Well hey cheer up your still alive aren't you!" Mr. H said trying to save the ruined conversation. After hanging out at the WildKat for a while, I slowly walked back to the dead God's Pad, my new residence, and passed through Miyashita Park Underpass, just in time to see the blonde kid and his little sister get hit by a car. I just hoped to God that they would find their way into the Reapers game so that they could maybe get a second chance at life or become reapers like me. The boy interested me especially the girl too but there was something about the boy, he was kinda like an enigma, not like a complicated enigma like who the composer was or who that grey haired kid was and why he was pointing a gun at Sho, not that I minded but it was still interesting to me, but like I just wanted to get to know that skater guy, he seemed…….. interesting to me. As I made my way into the Pad, after pushing pass Sho telling him to get the hell away from me, and he started ranting about math. Kariya greeted me at the door and told me they just got three new players today and the game was gonna start tomorrow and that's when I knew that the skater boy and his sister made it in, but I was still curious who the 3rd person was.


	2. Let the Games Begin!

The next day was the start of my first game, which meant Kariya and Uzuki we're nice enough to help me out, starting with Uzuzki coming into my room and screaming at me till I woke up, which caused me to make a mental note to make her alarm clock scream Nirvana at her. Kariya was woken up after me and then I went into Sho's room since he was still sleeping and set the alarm to play Caramell Dansen in 5 minutes just enough time for me to get away from the area Sho's room was in and into the Kitchen to look like I have I was sitting there the whole time innocently, like the little ange- erm reaper I am. After watching Sho storm in angrily an promptly yell at the nearest reaper innocently eating breakfast, I felt really bad for that reaper so I did the best thing for the situation I threw a chunk of bread into Sho's Loud speaker and yelled at the top of my lungs "SINE, COSINE, TANGENT" while transporting myself it the WildKat for safety.

Unfortunately I ended up transporting myself onto a table in the WildKat causing people to give me weird stares, oh lucky me. After I jumped off the table and dusted myself off people were still staring, I glared back and mumbled "take a picture it last longer causes several annoying teen girl, who were probably my age snap pics of my with their phone probably to gossip about me at school and try to ruin my life, luckily it would do nothing to me cuz I don't go to school. "I was being sarcastic you twits!" I said fuming suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see standing over me. He quietly chided the girls telling them that it wasn't nice to try to ruin someone's life, while having his hand on my shoulder like a parent would, most likely trying to make them believe I was his daughter, so they wouldn't bother me.

After those girls left Mr. Hanekoma left go of my shoulder and explained to me what I was to during the game,I had a few questions as well, like if I could hid my wings and how to."Don't get me wrong I love my wings Mr. Hanekoma, but I don't want players to be scared of me and think I'm gonna erase them if I see them, I want to be a guardian like you, someone who helps them out I mean I'll erase people when I absolutely need to but I don't wanna be ruthless and heartless like some of the reapers. So how can I hide my wings?" I asked hoping he would understand what I meant. "Well, technically I'm not supposed to tell you, that's the composers rule, but you just have imagine yourself without them and that should make them disappear for now."He replied putting his hand through his hair. So I tried it and it worked. "Thanks Mr. Hanekoma!" I yelled running out of the WildKat and into CAT Street to make my way over to the Scramble crossing and Hachiko. Then I saw them the skater guy and his sister only walking closer I overheard her not knowing that, i oh, that was one of their entry fees her memories of him, that's so sad./i then I heard what she said next. "Oh I don't know what my dreams are, I guess I didn't have any when I was alive I guess "she said when he asked her what her dreams were. That's when it hit me her entry fee was her dreams and his was her memories of him, wow, the guy really is an enigma. Before I even knew I what I was doing my feet moved me over to where they were. The next thing I said was the stupidest thing possible."Hi my name is Katie I watched both of you die, I have no clue what your names are but, I felt really bad about your death, I died once to but now I work for the game and I'm a reaper a person who normally tries to erase players like u but instead I wanna just help you guys. So what are your guys name?" I said really fast, rambling on like a complete moron having them go from shock to confusion to anger and back to shock and confusion. "Bwwwwaaaahhhh wha' chu say? Aren't chu' the girl who I accidently hit with my skateboard? And you're dead yo'! By the way the name Beat yo" The guy named beat yelled. "Um yea u kinda ran into just after a week I became a reaper." I said feeling my face heat up. The little girl was calmer and shyer. "Oh my name is Rhyme. It's nice to meet you." She said quietly.

After I helped them get situated in the UG they're new home for a week and even explained how their phones had special features on them since they were in the UG in not in the RG. After helping them I helped the others but I always came back the Rhyme and Beat for some reason I also managed to grab Beat's hat once and ran around 104, till he caught up to me and tackled me to the ground ,grabbing the hat back from my head, and picking me up from the ground bridal style, causing me to turn a lovely pink across my cheeks which caused his cheeks to get a light dusting of pink on his cheeks too. Then Rhyme giggled after I realized they would, um for lack of better word knocked out soon , I decided to ugh, what was the saying Mr. Hanekoma's saying oh yeah it's "ENJOY THE MOMENT!!!!" As Rhyme and Beat quickly slipped out of consciousness I gently laid them down so that they wouldn't collapse and feel a distinct pain in their heads in the morning like the other players would. I started drowsing off and fell asleep with the players and totally stopped imagining myself without wings so that anyone would plainly see when they woke up that I wasn't one of them. Off in the distance I heard Uzuki say to Kariya "let the game being!" before the teleported off to the Pad, knowing I'd be perfectly safe with Beat and Rhyme.


	3. Yoshiya Kiryuu and Reaper Reviews

The next morning I woke up with a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist as I carefully twisted myself so I could see the guy better and then I noticed it was Beat I automatically got tinted pink cheeks and decided to stay put it's not like I could move his arms off my anyways you know. So I just waited, and waited for them to wake up. Rhyme was the first one to wake up I was quite impressed, I mean she woke up a full hour before all the other players did, I guess I fell asleep again after she woke because the next thing I knew I was enclosed by a bunch of players yelling at me while I was still enclosed in Beat's arms so I gently shook him away and tried to calm everyone down and tell them that I was here to help them not hurt them which some of them believed, I also saw that weird orange haired kid , but with a girl who looked so skinny and wasn't really wear much to cover herself, I mean she was wearing a belly shirt and I'm guessing a mini skirt but both leave so much skin visible. I don't know it was just bothering me. Hey, Orange haired kid, Phones!" I yelled over to him once Beat had woken up and let me go. The kid ignored me, and turned his headphone's volume up to block me out."FINE IF U DON"T WANT ANY HELP TO WIN THIS GAME IT"S NOT LIKE IT'S A LIFE OR DEATH GAME!" I yelled sarcastically to him.

Then I marched my way down to CAT Street and the WildKat with a bunch of players jeering at me and glaring like I was trying to erase them. Some school girls were making fun of my outfit with consisted of my black and red striped shirt and a pair of tore jeans with High tops underneath. The same thing I wore in the game and probably the same thing I would have to wear for eternity I mean I have never seen any reapers I know where different clothes ever. As I entered into the WildKat I noticed there were a lot of players and since I forgot to get rid of my wings they were all glaring at me. Until Mr. Hanekoma interfered and told them I was his apprentice which made them seem to like me more since Mr. Hanekoma always tells the players he's a guardian of sort. He also tells them random stuff that will never help them, like that his birthday's March 3rd, he's blood type A, That he's a Pisces, and that he's one hip barista; which I wouldn't be surprised if he got weird looks from the players he's telling .I actually remember giving him a weird look when he said that to me as a player but, now's not the time to rant about when I was a player. Anyway the number 1 rule that no player knows is to never ask a reaper how they died, it like begging for them to erase you! Hell, I wouldn't even ask now and I'm a Reaper! Hmmm Maybe I should do a Reaper Review to see how many people listened to Mr. Hanekoma while he was telling them this stuff. So I decided to put a wall up and stand by it waiting for players to come by It was near Center Street so only people trying to get something for the Reapers would get caught. The first one was 'Phones and that other girl, ugh what was her name, oh yeah Shiki, she told me his name too but I'm just gonna call him 'Phones to annoy him.

So I started the reaper review with them."Like a bolt from the blue it's time for a reaper review!!!" I said happily "Okay You guys met , what is his Zodiac sign?" I asked knowing most people probably forgot this info and 'Phones didn't even hear it probably. Then Shiki said "He said he was a Pisces! Right Neku!" "YO' NEKU, YOU PARTNERS TALKING TO YOU; YOU MAY WANT TO LISTEN TO HER BEFORE YOU END UP GETTING ERASED!" I yelled this kid was really getting on my nerves. "No need to yell you know I can hear you, I just choose to ignore you." He replied calmly. I turned to Shiki "you're a saint for putting up with him. Anyways on to the next question! What is Mr. H's blood type? "Then Neku spoke up."He's blood type A, and what does this have to do with the Reapers game? This is just wasting my time." "Neku, hate to break it to you but this game is not all about you, It's about helping your partner and you survive , it's a game of trust with extreme losses if you lose. You can't play this game by yourself." Neku just stared at me and shrugged and walked through the wall that I had put down, while Shiki waved to while walking away.

"So, you decided to do a reaper review on the owner of the WildKat interesting choice Kat." A voice behind me said. As I turned around I noticed it was Kariya with Uzuki. "Yep, Mr. Hanekoma was a big help to me when I was a player as where you Kariya. So I thought he deserved a reaper review, plus you didn't randomly tell me facts about yourself like he did, so if you had done that I would've totally dedicated a reaper review to you" I replied walking away from Center Street. "Oh by the way the mission was completed a little while ago are you gonna come back to the Pad or gonna stay with your boyfriend again?" Kariya asked smiling knowing that would annoy me. "One he's not my boyfriend! Two I have no clue at the moment."I replied walking away closer to where Rhyme and Beat and funnily enough Shiki and Neku. As I watched all the players fall to the ground, I noticed there was the weird silver haired kid standing in the middle of the players staring at 'Phones intently. Which was a little creepy, there was actually something creepy about the guy anyways. Then he noticed me, and smiled and giggled, I mean giggled it's weird when guys giggle, girls giggle not guys and it's creepy the way he smiles it's more like a smirk and he's twirling his hair with his finger. The Kid actually walked up to me too. "Hello, My name is Yoshiya Kiryuu but my mother and father call me Joshua." He said holding out his hand. " You must be one of my new reapers it's nice to see you again, and yes I am aware the Kitaniji killed you." Which left me shocked how this player knows so much…. Unless. "You're the Composer aren't you!" I accused. "Ah, you catch on quick don't you~ dear!" he replied in a condescending tone."You see Kat, as I believe everyone on here calls you, I'm playing a game with Kitaniji my conductor and he killed you to be his proxy, unfortunately he was unwise in his choices and choose you, a person who deeply cares for people and wants to help them and is not at all cold like Sho is. So his plan for you as a proxy failed and u don't want to be loyal to him anyways so you most likely won't listen to him if he commands you to do something. Which makes you very valuable to me, can you do me a favor Kat?" he said looking intently at me, which made me very nervous. " um, sure I'll do u a favor Shua." I said managing to make a wan smile appear on my face. "there's no need to make such a forced smile Kat nothing bad will happen to you, it's a simple task really I just need you to watch over my proxy, Neku, and if I win the game I promise I will restore you back to life, your friend Allie too, and of course Neku's friends." Joshua said actually smiling. "Okay I think I can watch your proxy for a week." I said causing Joshua to giggle."It's not just a week silly; it's 3 weeks ~dear."Then the world went black while he said"Sweet dreams~ dear and thank you for the help."


	4. RHYME!,Emotional Breakdowns &

Two days had passed before anything interesting happened, and just because it was interesting didn't mean it was good. Rhyme, got erased by a noise that Uzuzki had set loose, and it ate Rhyme who was saving Beat, it was Déjà vu all over again for me and Beat, a wave of horror washing over both of our faces. Which resulting in me feeling angry and guilty, angry because one of my own friends set the trap for Beat and guilty because once again I did nothing to help them I could've erased the noise , or have pulled them both away and teleported them away but I didn't. This also meant that Beat only had 7 minutes left until he was erased. Just after Rhyme was erased came and guided him over towards CAT Street and probably to the WildKat, and me following behind hoping that had a pick me up to make me feel a little better. As I walked into the store, Mr. Hanekoma pulled me into a chair next to Beat and stared at us intently. "Kat and Beat you both have almost no time to be able to talk to each other so get what you need to say to each other out before he goes, and then I need to talk to you Kat about something important."After Mr. Hanekoma said that he got up from his chair and went back around the counter.

As I turned to face Beat I suddenly felt his lips on mine for one second until he got up and walked over to a shocked but chuckling Mr. Hanekoma. Beat disappeared behind the counter. Then I walked over to the counter to get assaulted by questions from . "Did, you meet the Composer? What did he ask you to do? What did he tell you? Do you know he's going to erase Shibuya!?" I quickly fired off the answer to him."Yes, his name is Josh. To watch his proxy in this game. He told me that Kitaniji killed me to be his proxy in the game, but it failed due to me being to caring about people and I'm also assuming cuz I'm too damn stubborn. He's not going to erase Shibuya. He promised me that he would bring me, Allie, Neku and his friends back to life!" I said finally breaking into hysterics today was way too much emotional stress right now. I quietly asked Mr. Hanekoma if I could crash on his sofa tonight since I was way to drained to go back home tonight. As I slowly went up the stairs to his apartment I noticed that a skateboard was outside his apartment door, it was Beat's skateboard. I quickly rushed into the apartment to find Beat sitting on the couch moping, I quietly walked over to sit next to him. It was a really quiet night everyone fell asleep early and the only way I knew that fact was when I went downstairs later that night to get a snack I saw Mr. Hanekoma asleep at the counter, but he looked so comfy like he was used to sleeping there so I didn't wake him up.

The next morning I woke up the earliest out of all of them and waited till 12 to wake both of them up, it's really not healthy to oversleep. Then I brought Beat down stairs and gently woke Mr. Hanekoma up. While Mr. Hanekoma rushed upstairs to freshen up. I set to work making pancakes for breakfast and was devastated to know that used instant pancake mix. I thought they were made from scratch if I had wanted instant pancakes I would've made them at home. As I brought out the pancakes rushed back downstairs. Beat ate half of the pancakes in 3 minutes, leaving me to have two as usual and to have 3 before Beat finished them up.

Kariya and Uzuki came in a little later in the day, causing a whole mess of problems including Uzuki having the shock of her life seeing Beat and Kariya immediately picking up on what had happened between us and filling Uzuzki in causing her to pass out and Beat also had a spazz seeing the two of them. After all that exciting stuff happened I convinced Kariya(it wasn't that hard) and Uzuzki(that was harder) not to rat Beat out and get him erased immediately courtesy of the GM who was currently Higawazgawa, who had a weird habit of comparing things to cooking and food, which wasn't as weird as Sho's creepy math obsession, I honestly think if that guy could marry math he would. As we all settled down (it was mostly Beat and Uzuzki who had to, me and Kariya were both eating our respective treats while watching them glare at each other for a full hour)We choose a table in the corner and started chatting, within 20 minutes of sitting down the mission was completed. "Most likely by 'Phones and Shiki" I mumbled I mean seriously the 'Phones is the Composer's freakin' proxy he had to be amazing somehow, and I , I was a failure when I was playing the game! I hardly completed any missions someone else always did, I'd probably fail the mission Shua gave me too, I'm just a complete failure that way, I'll screw something up and then 'Phones will get erased, and I'll never come back to life and neither will Beat, or Neku or Shiki or Allie or Rhyme. I slammed my head on the table as a sign of defeat, my emo urges we definitely winning right now."God why am a such a screw up!" I said exasperated. Beat in turn to my question put his arm around my shoulder comfortingly knowing how I felt. A little while late Kariya and Uzuki walked out of the shop after saying bye to us and finishing up their snacks.

Later Beat asked me why I was so down earlier and why I thought I was a screw up. So I explained what I had done while I was a player and how I ended up becoming a reaper. I didn't explain that Kitaniji killed me to be his proxy and I didn't explain anything about the composer and my mission. I decided to go out for a little and go shopping; Beat had to stay at the WildKat till the end of the week where he could choose between becoming a reaper like me or just get erased. So I walked around town a little and spotted 'Phon- I mean Neku and decided to follow him for a little to make sure nothing bad happened to him or his partner.

As I started walking towards them I saw that Higawazigawa was talking to them, well crap this can't be good. Just then I heard Shua's voice in my headi they will be fine this is my proxy we are watching, he'll defeat Higawazigawa in a few minutes and everything will be fine. You're not as much of a screw up as you think by the way you're quite useful ~dear/iI felt like such a freak hearing inside my head and even more of a freak when I talked back to him i Shua do you call everyone dear or just me? /i The next thing he said shocked me i I call everyone dear ~dear take your friend Allie for example I call her dear all the time, her face gets quite red when I do too. Hee Hee. Now why don't you go on a shopping trip and take a break I'll watch Neku for a little today maybe you can get some other clothes to wear from Lapin Angelique, since it seems like a store you would like. /iI silently I thanked Joshua and ran off to the direction of Lapin Angelique to buy really cute top and some cute dresses and some cute pants and a cute bondage coat, which looked oddly kinda like Sho's coat. Luckily I managed to save all my money pins from when I was a player and had a lot of money from it since I hardly cashed them in when I was a player.

I also passed by Cosmic Corner and looked thru it for a littlei hmmm I never pegged you for the kinda girl who like retro stuff, Kat./i Joshua mused.i Joshua why are u talking in my mind again?!/i I spazzed almost dropping the dress I was looking at. i it's because your fun to watch ~ dear. It's really because your friend Allie is concern about you and I told her I'd make sure that you were okay. /i


	5. Reapers and Mortal Kombat

Finally the last day of the first week was here, Beat was planning on becoming a reaper, and somehow put Rhyme into a pin. As the end of the final day was drawing near I helped Beat get ready to become a reaper I helped him pack his bag with all the clothes he would need which pretty much meant I helped him break into his own house without his parents knowing, which included me lifting him up to his bedroom window so that he could climb in. Unfortunately that also meant I would have to show my reaper wings which caused him to freak out a little because I acted so normal that he sometimes forgot I was a reaper.

After he grabbed enough clothes I lifted him up and back onto the ground and then I for some reason collapsed. As my world went black I heard Shua's voice i Shit! This is bad your whole body is pretty much shutting down, what the hell did Kitaniji do to you! /i Shua's voice sounded angry, and another emotion, was the other emotion worry?! As I let the darkness take me I let Shua see my memory of when I died. When I woke up I found I wasn't outside of Beat's parents house anymore I was in a white room with a bunch of posters all over the wall, there was a couple bands I knew, AC/DC, Queen, I could've sworn I saw a Rolling Stones one, but I could've been wrong and a Nirvana poster. Then I heard Flash by Queen playing. As I carefully started to pull myself up to be in a sitting position I felt a hand gently pushing my back down." Yo, you fell 5 feet down to the ground when you collapsed; it's probably not a good thing if u moves just yet." Beat said looking down at me. " Yeah, yeah, I know I know I might just hurt myself more if I move ,I know I usually hurt myself somehow my accident." I said pretending to pout, then smiling."Yo, I never thought you would like Queen and Nirvana and those bands." He replied listening to the next song. "You mean this is my iTunes playlist?" I asked wondering how he got my laptop."Yeah, Kat. Lollipop and pinky brought it over they thought you would like to listen to your music, they also brought over some of your clothes." He replied smiling down at me.

"Wait that means you're a reaper now!!!!!!" I replied finally getting where I was, it was Beat's reaper apartment. I jumped up and hugged him. "Oh my god, I missed you becoming a reaper! I'm sorry, Beat. Did you figure out how to use the pin with Rhyme in it???? I asked. Beat returned my hug as he replied."Its fine nothing exciting happened while I became a reaper, plus I was out the whole time plus you were out so we were unconscious together. No I didn't figure out how to use her pin, but I figure it out sometime, Kat, according to Lollipop and Pinky we are reaper partners now. Plus didn't I tell you to not get up! You're so stubborn yo!" I smirked "well I'm your stubborn partner then, plus since we're partners is that why half of my stuff is in here and by the wayi Daisukenojo/iI'm feeling fine so I no longer need to lie down."After Beat's spazz for me calling him by his first name, I went into my old room for a little to grab the necessary needs to dye the tips of my hair red.i then walked into Sho's room and when into his bathroom to dye my hair, it would've been very mean for me to get my old rooms bathroom dirty and all red for the next reaper that was gonna live there so I used Sho's bathroom. As I finished up dying my hair I walked back into my new apartment to let it dry after about 2 hours I walked into my new bathroom and washed out the dye until the water ran clear. Then I blow dried my hair to that I could see how bright it was . It turns out it was a wonderfully bright red that you could see on my dark brown hair. As I walked out of the bathroom Beat noticed my hair. "Yo why is the bottom of your hair red Kat?" he asked staring at me. "Because I dyed it Beat." I replied smiling walking into my room to change into some fresher clothes. As I walked back out of my room in my white peasant shirt from Cosmic Corner and a pair of jeans, Sho slammed the door open and started screaming at me. "You Zetta Son of a Digit! Why did you dye your hair in my bathroom? That's soooo Zetta uncool of you!" Glaring at him I pushed him out of the room and sat down on the couch. My cell phone ended up ringing as soon as I fell asleep so me and Beat woke up to Mortal Kombat theme song blaring out of my cell. "hello?" I said sleepily. "Oh hello dear did I wake you up?"Joshua's obnoxious voice said. "yea u did thanks what time is it?" I asked sleepily. "It's about 1 am in the morning." He replied. "are you serious?! I asked "quite dear, but I'm calling you because it seems your dear friend Allie had a vision that freaked her out so she wanted me to call you and make sure you and your boyfriend were okay." He said I could sense a hint of worry in his voice as well. "Can you please tell Allie that I'm okay and I'll be fine tell her my boyfriend is fine too." I said and then hung up the phone. I quietly snuggled back into couch and fell back asleep with Beat's arms wrapped around me protectively.

The next morning I woke up and carefully wiggled out of Beat's protective grasp and walked into my room and changed into a fresh change of clothes to watch Beat be awakened by someone else calling me and having my cell play Mortal Kombat theme again. I grabbed my cell and ignored the call. I was quite curious to who the new GM was but it curiosity would have to wait.i Kat , Sho is this week's GM Watch out for him he's out to get you /i Shua said in my head. Before I had a chance to reply he spoke again iBy the way dear this week I will be in the game so you have some time to spend with your boyfriend this week, and don't worry Allie is fine no one knows about her being with me at the Pad, so she's safe./i he said I guess he sensed my fear. Beat came out of his room in a fresh pair of clothes with his hair still wet and somewhat sticking to his face. Then we headed out to go and get some reaper points to get rid of all the players who clearly didn't deserve to get a second chance, unfortunately they're very few who didn't deserve a second chance. So we both had very few points, then Beat got a call from the GM to erase Neku and Joshua, which I was totally not doing I would rather ignore Sho unfortunately Beat couldn't because he was a brand new reaper and he was forced to listen to him and try to erase them. So as Beat fought Shua and 'Phones, they dodged him not wanting to hurt him occasionally Neku and Shua hit him. By the end of their fit I had to intervene because Beat was seriously hurt. I knew I was going to get in trouble for stopping the fight but I felt like I had to. I teleported me and Beat back to the apartment, and lied him down on the couch so he was comfy as he fell asleep. As I walked away to go and get a book I felt a hand grab my arm. "Don't go yo, could you just stay here with me for a while, I was gonna watch Mortal Kombat, I guess you like that movie cuz it's your ringtone yo." Beat said becoming more and more conscious of everything around him. I smiled it was funny how he always acted so tough but on the inside he was sweet and caring and didn't want anyone to know, it was times like this when he showed his true side. "Sure, I'll stay with you and watch Mortal Kombat." I said watching him carefully sit up and move over to make room for me to sit next to him. And we watched Mortal Kombat.


	6. Guardian angels and Bad feelings

The next morning I was awoken by someone possessively and protectively. As I opened my eyes I saw Sho in my face so I did the best thing I could do half asleep I kicked him…… hard I actually felt Beat wince watching me kick Sho. After I kicked Sho he fell hard. Then I called Kariya and Uzuki to help me. Kariya rushed over, Kariya the laziest reaper I know rushed over to make sure I was okay. I explained the whole situation and Kariya explained to me that Sho never had a reaper partner so he didn't understand why I felt that distinct need to save Beat from getting erased. After chatting with us for a little Kariya and Uzuki walked out of our apartment dragging Sho out with them to go freshen up for the day ahead. Me and Beat went into our respective rooms and took showers and got changed into clean clothes. I blow dried my hair while Beat let his air dry. We walked out of the apartment and into the main room to have everyone's eyes on us making me really uncomfortably. Beat put his arm around my shoulder to tell me it would be fine. As we walked out I could feel everyone's eyes all one me they weren't staring at Beat and me they were only staring at me, I guess everyone heard about what happened to Sho this morning.

We decided to walk to the WildKat to visit Mr. Hanekoma. As we walked over to CAT street we noticed that there was a bunch of garbage piled up in like the middle of some streets, it was weird. "Beat do you know why there is a bunch of trash in the middle of the street?" I asked getting ready to take the whole thing down."It's not trash you son of a digit! It's art! Crunch! I'll add you to the heap!" Sho shouted from the top of the heap. "Would you like another kick Sho?"I asked raising an eyebrow and looking up at him smirking. There was no way that I was going to let him bring me down today. "God Sho you are so incredulous you know that!" I said before he had a chance to reply to my question. "What are you saying you yoctogram? Your words are so zetta weird!" He replied. I grabbed out my bow and shot an arrow into his ummmm "art" causing the whole thing to come tumbling down with Sho still onto of it. We ran into the WildKat and yet again I got looks from people. Then I looked over to where Beat was and realized that he was getting looks too. We ignored the looks and walked over to the counter. Mr. Hanekoma was behind the counter putting some muffins onto a tray, as he went to place a corn muffin onto the tray with the other muffins I quickly teleported, grabbed it and teleported again with a muffin in my hand and a mischievous smile on my face."Kat you know you're not supposed to do that." Mr. Hanekoma scolded with a smile. "I know, but it was so much faster." I replied lowering my head and smiling."Hey Coffee Man! Can I have some waffles?" Beat said. Then Beat whispered in my ear "you've gotta teach me how to teleport like that." Smiling I whispered back." later I will okay?"

We left the WildKat and started walking towards Udagawa and Wild Boar and Cyco Records. I went into to Cyco Records to see if they had some good CD's while Beat went into Wild Boar to get some new clothes. I bought a Queen CD and a My Chemical Romance CD before walking over to Wild Boar unfortunately I was wearing some clothes that I got from Angelique Lapin so I was getting glares from sale people who are never really that nice to begin with. So I found Beat and told him that I would be at D + B at 104 and walked out. Just staring at the wall where 'Phones died was enough to just give me a bad feeling about that place, even before I was a reaper and a player I found something about this place creepy like way to many people died there. At D + B I bought two things there was a shirt/vest combo and a pair of black skinny jeans. Then I went over to Edoga Shop and bought a pair of bell bottom jeans. Beat called me on my cell and told me to get over to Udagawa as quick as possible.I quickly teleported over.

When I teleported over to Udagawa I saw why Beat called me over, there was a guy bleeding profusely on the ground. I quickly called Kariya and asked him to bring a towel. I quickly went to the RP to help the boy. Kariya came to RP and gave me the towel and called the ambulances to come and take the kid to a hospital. "A- Are you an angel." the boy asked he looked only 6 years old. As I tore the towel into strips to wrap around his rooms I looked up smiling and replied" Something like that. What's your name?" He smiled back but it was a weak smile, I started dressing his wounds when he replied."My name is Yoshiya Yuki." I looked up at him for a moment with a smile. "Well Yoshiya the EMT's will be here in a little while okay?! Can you do me a favor and not tell them about me, I'm your guardian angel and I don't want people to think you're crazy so can you please not tell them about me?" I asked smiling and hoping that Yoshiya wouldn't tell them, I also decided I would definitely look out for this little boy he was so innocent. "Okay I won't tell but can I please know your name?" he asked with is brilliant blue eyes looking into my cerulean blue ones."My name is Kat, Yoshiya just say my name when you need me and I'll come and help you. You only need to whisper Kat and I'll be right next to your side helping even if you can't see me but only call for when you are in grave danger because guardian angels can't come and help with homework" I said making sure he would fall asleep, his wounds were stable enough for him to sleep until the EMTs came and would make it believe able that he didn't know who wrapped up his wounds. As he fell asleep and I went back into the UG I heard him whisper "thanks Kat. "

Kariya started spazzing at as soon as I got back into the UG."YOU JUST HAD TO TELL HIM YOU WER HIS GUARDIAN ANGEL DIDN'T YOU! YOU KNOW THE HIGHER PLANE IS GONNA BE ON YOUR CASE ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!" Kariya yelled. "It just felt like the right thing to do Kariya I couldn't say no to the kid, he was so innocent, so young I couldn't tell him I was a random person/reaper saving him. Kids need to believe that they have someone watching over them, and if he did actually have a guardian angel he didn't help the kid and I did! I said as calmly as could."You did the right thing Kat, you saved a kid from dying, you're really gonna go to his side if he needs your help right 'yo!?" Beat asked. "Of course I am Beat, I wasn't going to say that to him and then not help him!" I replied i Kat, Kat, Kat really you had to say that to the poor boy, now the higher plane is going to complain to me and going to be very upset with you, they might even punish you! Don't you know how dangerous that was! Don't you know what could happen to you if they punish you! /i Joshua was getting on the side of Hysterics and I was getting kinda worried about that. I was feeling so sick right now it takes a lot out of reapers when they first learn how to cross through the RG to the UG and vice versa. I collapsed. i Your whole body is shutting down again, do you have any other memories about your death?/i I heard Joshua's voice again sounding concerned .As a slipped into blackness once again I surrendered my last memory of my death to him to hear a roar of anger from Joshua. iHE DID THAT TO YOU! /i He yelled as I was almost completely unconscious. i Kat I'm going to help you so that you don't collapse as much but you're going to be out for the rest of this week, so you're not in unbearable pain, Allie would kill me if I made you go through that. And don't worry she's fine no one knows about her still. Now Kat let the darkness take you and you will be fine./i I felt Beat lift me up as I completely blacked out till the seventh day. In the shadows Kitaniji was watching. "hehehehehe everything is going perfectly He doesn't even know about what I did to Kat."


	7. love, worry and madness

"God, why did Kitaniji do that to her he tried to take her personality and twist it she would have no compassion and be the perfect proxy for him! But instead she took her affinity from her so she keeps blacking out." Joshua yelled pacing back and forth in the Room of Reckoning. "Joshua you're fixing it right she'll have her affinity back right?" The figure asked walking out of the shadows." I'm trying Allie but her affinity has the ability of strength, and such like that, so she's very weak right now, mentally she thinks she is, but physically she is very weak right now, the only reason she's alive right now is because she's so stubborn and it's keeping her going." Joshua replied sitting down on the couch next to her. "So her affinity is earth than Shua? If her affinity is earth then why is she still stubborn?" Allie asked getting more and more worried about her friend still stuck in the game that she had escaped by Joshua saving her from erasure at the last moment and unfortunately making her friend think that she had been erased causing her to run to Mr. H for help in which he forgot to mention her partner was still alive and that there was no ways she was going to be erased. So on the last day her friend became a reaper to save others like the way she couldn't save her own friend, who was still alive but currently unconscious in the Composer's house."She's still stubborn because she would've been stubborn no matter what her affinity would've been." Joshua replied watching the only person who made him feel this weird emotion, look so down and troubled and upset about her friend made him feel ………… bad. This girl was messing with all his emotions and he wasn't doing anything to stop it maybe it was like Mr. Hanekoma said maybe he was getting feelings for this girl. Without even thinking Joshua got up kissed Allie on the forehead and said"Don't worry ~ dear, everything will be fine, your friend will be back to normal. Good night, you should get some rest now." Allie stood up and then did the craziest thing she could've done she kissed him…… on the lips. They both went to their separate bedrooms with a blush on their faces.

"My plan is working perfectly, the Composer doesn't even know what I'm up to he doesn't even know that I have stolen that girl's affinity and can make sure she blacks out whenever she's not doing something I want her to do or being helpful to someone doesn't she know she should trust only herself, The Composer will never know what happened when he falls muhahahahahahahahaha! That girl was sooooo stupid she actually trusted me when she got lost and needed help. It was so easy to lead her to Miyashita Park Underpass and kill her; she never even knew what hit her so to say, it's funny how her boyfriend and his sister were hit in the same place I shot her." Kitaniji ranted and he continued ranting for the whole night. Needless to say Konishi got no sleep that night.

Beat was frantic his girlfriend passed out again and she hadn't woken up in two days. Lollipop and Pinky kept telling him that it would all be okay in the end, But it still wasn't making him less nervous. The more he hung out with Pinky and Lollipop the less he hated them. Kariya understood how he felt about Katie at the moment so whenever Sho gave Beat a specific mission Kariya took it over for him. Katie was in some kind of deep sleep but she ended up talking in her sleep hearing her talk about how she died, including the fact that he and Rhyme ended up dying. She also talked a lot about him and her friend and first partner, who according to her got erased and stayed like Beat had for the rest of the week at Mr. Hanekoma. Beat so bad for her. She looked like she was in so much pain sometimes. Other times she looked like she was blissful and extremely happy with whatever she was on the last day of this week his first week of Reaperhood She woke up. Totally disoriented but away and well she also felt stronger like she had gotten over a flu and was no longer sick. Beat was so happy and wasn't thinking at all that he kissed her on the lips, causing her to immediately have her face turn bright pink, and once again they fell asleep on the couch with Beat's arms wrapped around her.


	8. the world begins with us

The next morning we both woke up at 6 in the morning, three whole hours before players woke up so we decided to walk around for a little looking at all the players; the weird thing was that there was only one player Neku. I felt kinda bad for Neku his girlfriend by the end of the first week, Shiki had became his entry fee along with his memories of his death, which Shua so nicely gave back to him. Kariya and Uzuzki went to go bother him and erase him, well it was more like Uzuki planning to erase him more than Kariya watching think I subconsciously opened the box of pocky that was in my pocket and started munching on the pocky. I didn't even notice that Beat had removed himself from my side and had made a pact with him. After the lovely lightshow courtesy of Beat and Neku I finally noticed what had happened." BEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled feeling suddenly panicky, reapers and players couldn't make pacts with each other because you just couldn't Beat was going to get erased and so was Neku. I had to make sure that doesn't happy, It's not all about me anymore, it's about everyone else now , it's about Beat, Rhyme, Neku, Shiki, Allie, Joshua, me and for Kitaniji's erasure! i"Shua, who's this week's GM?"/i I asked hoping it was a easy GM and someone stupid, who was easy and I could defeat on my own. i Sadly, dear it is Konishi this week, I didn't get to chose the GM this week, I let Kitaniji. Allie says hi by the way, she can't wait to see everyone including your boyfriend."/i Joshua said sounding like he would rather be doing something else than answering my questions.

Just then I felt an overwhelming sense of doom. Sho he had to have come back, I could just feel his creepy, evil feel around me it was almost like everything was lost. I carefully walked over to Dead God's Pad and over to the Room of Reckoning. As I bursted into the Room of Reckoning I noticed that Joshua and Allie were kissing on the throne in the room. I coughed once, twice three times till they finally noticed that I was in the room. Then they kinda just stopped and Allie started blushing and Joshua looked as cool as ever. I was amazed that my friend Allie finally got a boyfriend and the Composer of Shibuya; he was technically like the God of Shibuya, or a teenage boy who was obnoxious, and had a God-complex choose one. "I'm really sorry to interrupt you guys but Shua we have a problem." I said wishing I hadn't walked in and wished I really didn't wanna tell him Sho came back to life by combining himself with taboo noise. But I had to tell him."Please don't tell me that it's about your boyfriend deciding to become Neku's partner so that my proxy doesn't get erased, but it's not a problem that was supposed to happen." Joshua replied quite irritated."It's not that, Sho, he's back and he, he combined himself with taboo noise, that's gotta be way more powerfully now. Shua he's gonna go after Beat and Neku, god help you if something happens to him." I replied starting to hyper ventilate. Allie and Joshua carefully guided me over to the couch in the room." This is bad; Sho will do anything to get to me that includes getting to people close to us, for you Katie, he'll try to get to Beat, and for me he'll probably go Neku to get me to lose this game, and Allie just to get me angry so that I don't think straight and it will be easier for him to defeat me." Joshua said holding Allie close to him, like he was afraid that if he didn't hold onto her, she would disappear all together. "Don't worry Shua; Sho will have to go through me and you to get to Allie. And we all know who that is going to end I said smirking, my evil side was really starting to come out, but I guess I was using it for good.

Just then I got a text message that read ib ATTENTION ALL REAPERS: please wear your O-pins since we have had a slight rebel with a new reaper./i/b "hehe forget that, why would I ever listen to him." I said smirking at the phone and shutting the cell phone shut. "Kat please go and try to hold up Sho , just enough time for Neku and Beat to come and back you up and just enough time after that for me to be able to get Allie somewhere safe." Joshua said while pushing me out of the Room of Reckoning. "Oh you just want to make out with Allie more don't you, but fine I'll hold him off don't worry." I said smirking. As I walked out into the Trail of the Sinners I noticed that Pi-face and Konishi (known to me as Killer Queen and to others as the Iron Maiden and to my boyfriend as Iron Face.) "Hey Pi-Face, Killer Queen, how are you today?" I said smirking. "Oh so that is your nickname for me Miss Nagoro, I always knew you would think of an original one, and a more intelligent one than your erm boyfriend, who clearly has not evolved quite yet." Konishi replied keeping her calm façade that I could see behind she was furious that I treated her with no respect. "Ah well how is your Boyfriend Kitaniji, or should say fiancée, yes even us lower stationed reapers hear big official news even though we're not worthy of hearing it." I said smirking still it was really too easy to get her upset. "Well I guess we all can't get married to gentleman like me." Konishi replied I noticed that I was really starting to get to her it wouldn't be long before she cracked."Sho go ahead into the Dead God's Pad, I'll deal with this immature child." Konishi stated peering over her glasses at me trying to look intimidating."Konishi what are you going to do if Kitaniji gets erased, He's going to lose this game Konishi, it's just going to be really sad watching you crumble after he falls." I said starting to feel bad for her." Ha I just noticed you cleverly made my nickname a play on my name. What do you care if my Fiancée gets erased you want him erased in the first place I doubt that if you could do something about it that you would! You are such a immature child you're almost as bad as your homo-Saipian boyfriend!"Killer Queen Shrieked at me! "ARRRGGHHH ENOUGH OF YOUR CHILDISH SPEAK DIE!!!!!!. " SHE YELLED. "Wait Konishi, I know I guy who can keep Meggy-Tan alive , and can save him!" I yelled she instantly calmed down, luckily she calmed down just as I let my arrow I put into my bow fly instantly hitting her and knocking her out."It's…… Not possible." Was the last thing that the Killer Queen Said before becoming unconscious.

Beat and Neku raced pass me as I started walking over to the Dead God's Pad and the Room of Reckoning."Wow what's the rush guys?" I yelled. "We're saving you yo!" Beat replied turning around and then stopping."Kat! You're okay he ran over to where I was." Yea Daisukenojo I'm fine I just need to go see you in a little while okay and please give Meggy- tan my congratulations." I said while teleporting over to the Room Of reckoning. "Joshua! You need to not erase Meggy-tan in case you haven't heard he's engaged to the Killer Queen." I said. "No can do." Joshua said sitting boredly on his throne. "Joshua pretend you and Allie were in there places wouldn't you do everything in your power to make sure that you would be able to marry her! Think of how Meggy- Tan feels right now, he knows he's going to fail and leave the person he loves behind, so come on please don't erase him!" I said trying everything I could think of to save Megumi and more importantly save Konishi's sanity. "That is the main reason why you are a failure Kat you care to much, sometimes you even care about your enemies! It is absolutely ridiculous, you care about what happens to the person to kill you and you care about the person who was so close to erasing you and you still care! That truly proves that Shibuya is not as horrible as I thought it was you and Neku proved me wrong. Don't worry I won't erase Megumi, I'll just put him back down to a harrier along with Konishi and they can't ever go back up to their higher up positions." Joshua replied I quickly thanked Joshua before rushing out of the room and back into the Dead God's Pad in time to see Beat and Shiki being possessed by the stupid O- pins that ignored the order to wear. "BEAT! Neku what happened?" I asked trying to remain calm which was failing quickly. "Kitaniji used the O-Pins to Control them Kat, we just have to destroy those pins and they'll go back to normal I'll take Shiki you take Beat. Okay!?" Neku yelled. God that kid had grown so much he used to be so anti social and now he was talking to people and opening up to people and he was finally asking me for help. "Yea I'll deal with Beat." I said preparing my bow to fire an arrow that would break the pin without totally hurting him. Carefully I aimed and released the arrow, instantly crippling the pin. Finally Beat woke up from his um let's call it sleep. "Kat! What happened one moment I was with phones the next moment is blank yo! He yelled."Daisukenojo can you please stop yelling I'm getting a headache from it nothing special happened. I said getting scooped up into a big hug from Beat. We all rushed into the Room of Reckoning after we defeated Kitaniji to be talked to by Joshua who was holding Allie quite protectively causing Shiki and Neku to stare."Joshua has a girlfriend?" Neku said unbelieving what he was seeing. "Trust me Neku it's weirder when his girlfriend is your best friend." I said smiling at him while he just stared at me.

Joshua explained a lot of stuff to Neku, Neku got mad at Joshua. Then Meggy-Tan walked in and decided to absorb Shiki, Joshua, and Beat into himself and went into his dragon form .After me and Neku fought Kitaniji and won. Kitaniji sadly waited to be erased for the reaper still being honored to play a game with the Composer. I grabbed his headphone while complimenting on how awesome they were, then Joshua nodded to me to tell Kitaniji what was going to happen to him." Congratulations on your newfound fiancée , Meggy-Tan by the way I vouched enough for you to have it so that you will only become a harrier reaper along with your fiancée but you will never be allowed to go up any higher than that, so congratulations Meggy- Tan you're not getting erased but I am still keeping your headphones, please get over that small fact, I'll take them as an apology for killing me and a thank you for vouching for you." I said walking back over to Beat with my new headphones around my next. Needless to say Meggy-tan was shocked. Joshua finally turned into his composer form causing Allie to gasp. Then a Bright light flooded over us as Beat held onto me tightly afraid to let me go.


End file.
